bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Shraddha Arya
| age = | hometown = New Delhi, India | occupation = Actress | series= Bigg Boss 10 (2016) | entered= Day 16 | exited= Day 95 | status= Evicted | nominations= 5 | facedeviction= 5 }}Shraddha Arya (born 17 August 1987) is an Indian actress who has appeared in television shows like Main Lakshmi Tere Aangan Ki, Tumhari Paakhi and Dream Girl. She has also done films such as Paathshaala and Nishabd and been a part of major ad campaigns with brands like TVS Scooty, Pears and Johnson & Johnson. In 2016, she participated in Bigg Boss. Since 2017, she has been portraying the role of Dr. Preeta Arora in Zee TV's Kundali Bhagya. Early life Arya was born on 17 August 1987 in New Delhi, India. She holds a degree in Economics from University of Mumbai. In 2005, she moved to Mumbai to pursue a career in the glam field. Personal life In 2015, Arya got engaged to an NRI named Jayant but the duo called off their engagement due to compatibility issues. Career Arya started her career with Zee TV's talent hunt show India's Best Cinestars Ki Khoj; she became the first runner-up. She made her acting debut in 2006 with the Tamil movie ''Kalvanin Kadhali'' opposite actor-director S. J. Surya. After that, she ventured into Bollywood with Ram Gopal Varma's Nishabd. She also appeared in the Shahid Kapoor-starrer Paathshaala. She simultaneously ventured into the Telugu industry and did substantial roles in films like Godava, opposite Vaibhav Reddy, Kothi Muka and Romeo. She also performed in Tamil cinema in ''Kalvanin Kadhali''. She has also done two Kannada movies and a Malayalam movie. Breakthrough and stardom In 2011, Arya made her television debut with the Indian soap opera Main Lakshmi Tere Aangan Ki. Her breakthrough performance came in the role of Paakhi in Life OK's Tumhari Pakhi. She further rose to prominence with the role of Ayesha in Dream Girl - Ek Ladki Deewani Si. She won many awards for her performances in Dream Girl and Tumari Pakhi, including Indian Telly Award for Best Actress in a Negative Role for Dream Girl, Best Jodi Award at the Zee Gold Awards, Hero of the Month Award by Life OK, and the Women Achievers Award in 2016. In 2016, Arya hosted a comedy show called Mazaak Mazaak Mein, produced by Ekta Kapoor and Shobha Kapoor. She is currently appearing in Zee TV's Kundali Bhagya, a spinoff of Kumkum Bhagya. She plays Dr. Preeta Arora, a physiotherapist. Her performance won her many awards and nominations including Kalakar Award for Best Actress and Best Actress Popular at Gold Awards. Arya has also won Favourite Popular Character Female twice in a row at the Zee Rishtey Awards. Filmography Television Music videos Awards and nominations See also *List of Hindi television actresses *List of Indian film actresses References External links * * * Category:Living people Category:Actresses in Telugu cinema Category:1987 births Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Actresses in Tamil cinema Category:Actresses in Kannada cinema Category:Actresses from New Delhi Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Indian film actresses Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants